


Vegas Nights

by softboystanley



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, i swear im writing more of them, just them being them, sorry its so short, theres also like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Nights like these. Nights like these, when it felt like they were the only two people in the world, the only people who mattered. Nights when they felt infinite. Nights when they were so high or drunk (sometimes both) that all that mattered to Theo was finding the warmth of Boris’s body against his own.





	Vegas Nights

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me about the trailer im desperate

Nights like these. Nights like these, when it felt like they were the only two people in the world, the only people who mattered. Nights when they felt infinite. Nights when they were so high or drunk (sometimes both) that all that mattered to Theo was finding the warmth of Boris’s body against his own. 

 

Nights like those, where they would spend what felt like eternities by the pool, staring up at the stars which hung in the night sky. 

 

“ я повесил их только для тебя.” Boris would say. Theo didn’t understand Russian, yet but he now knew what Boris had said.  _ I hung them just for you.  _

 

They would stay like that a little while later, sipping booze and smoking cigarettes, before one of them decided it was time for bed. They would stumble into the house, drunken messes the both of them, shushing each other and giggling, trying their best to make it to Theo’s room. Theo would walk with his arm slung under Boris, supporting him as best as he could, while Boris would have a hand over Theo’s shoulders, guiding him up to the room. 

 

They would collapse on the bed, a tangled knot of limbs, and slowly fall asleep. Boris would drift off first, leaving Theo completely alone in conscious. Theo would let his mind wander back to that one day in New York. He would let every tiny detail of that day wash over him. Every smell, every noise, every texture under his fingertips would come crashing back to him. A hand would touch his shoulder and Theo was so sure it was his mother’s, reaching to him, pulling him back to New York, but it wasn’t so. 

 

One thing would keep him anchored to Vegas, every time without fail.  _ Boris _ . Whether it was Boris’s arm stretching over Theo’s body or his mumbled sleep talk, something would bring Theo back, shaking off every feeling of New York. Tonight, it was a song. 

 

Theo heard a soft melody in his ear. He recognized it instantly as the song Boris would always sing, but this time he was speaking in light, broken English. 

  
  


_ Oh, sleep, my darling  _

_ And I’ll give you a star from the sky  _

_ All the children are fast asleep  _

_ All others, even the bad ones _

_ All the children except you  _

 


End file.
